


No Greater Gift is There Than Love

by stellarseung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Merry Christmas, but not really ig, is this what the kids call self indulgent, wine & cookies wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: “The date was ruined－like, badly,” Mingyu said, a frown on his face as he stared at the cookie in his hand.The part of Minghao that saw Mingyu as more than just his best friend was kind of glad that the date didn’t go well. While at the same time, the other part of Minghao, Mingyu’s best friend, was sad and upset because Mingyu was.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 27





	No Greater Gift is There Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t come at me, i literally just added frosty the snowman and christmas cookies together and called this a christmas au-
> 
> for mira & andrea (mwah mwah)
> 
> (the title is from 'give love on christmas day' by the temptations)

It was three am and Minghao sat on the couch drinking wine as Frosty the Snowman played on the big tv. He took his eyes away from the screen and set down his glass to bite out of the Christmas cookies his roommate made.

Mingyu, his roommate, was out with a guy he’d met the previous week doing who knows what (Minghao was too bitter to pay attention to what the older was saying when he left).

The older was always gone, so it’s not like it was ever a surprise to be alone at night, but Minghao kind of wanted to spend time with the other since it  _ was  _ Christmas Eve.

Minghao took the glass of wine he had been drinking out of and poured more of the red liquid in it, not really caring that it was Mingyu who had bought it. He had been drinking a bit all night, so he was just a bit tipsy.

While taking sips, he watched as the children circled around the snowman as if they were in a cult (or at least he thought that's what it looked like).

To Minghao’s left, the doorknob rattled. The metal made a twisting noise. Someone from the outside was trying to open it. 

In the background, Frosty the Snowman still played, but Minghao paid no mind to it. He just sat still as the door continued to rattle, his heart beating fast in his chest.

It could’ve been Mingyu, but he was supposed to be gone, so it couldn’t be him. It  _ could  _ be a murderer trying to kill him, but that wasn’t really likely.

The door slammed open and a tall figure walks in, but Minghao couldn’t tell who it was because all of the lights in their apartment were off. 

“Wait, wait. Stop. If you're going to kill me, let me fix my hair. I want to leave a cute corpse.” Minghao yelped, dropping just cookie before Mingyu stepped into the younger’s vision.

He went to their bookshelf and set his keys down, weakly chuckling. Minghao’s playful demeanor dropped as he sees his face. He looked tired. More tired than he looked when he left in the morning. Minghao frowned.

“Come,” Minghao said, as he ushered Mingyu over. 

The latter complied and got under the blanket Minghao was holding up for him. The couch sank as Mingyu sat, so Minghao was pressed against the older’s side. He accepts it and rests his head against Mingyu’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Minghao asked, waiting until Mingyu was done running his hand through his hair to grab onto his pinky. 

“Yeah.” Mingyu’s voice was hushed when he answered.

“You sure?” Minghao moved his head from Mingyu’s shoulder so he could peer up at him.

His eyes were glued to the tv but Minghao doubted he was actually paying attention to what was happening. 

“Why’re you home so early?” Minghao pushed, and sat up so he could grab cookies. “cookie?”

Mingyu accepted but just held it between his fingers. “The date was ruined－like, badly.” 

A part of Minghao－the part that did not see Mingyu as  _ just _ his best friend－was kind of glad that the date didn’t go well, but he immediately pushed those thoughts away because Mingyu was suffering. Another part of Minghao, Mingyu’s  _ best friend _ , was sad and upset because Mingyu was.

“Well…do you maybe wanna talk about it?”

“Nope,” Mingyu said, popping the cookie into his mouth.

At least Minghao could say he tried if Seungkwan pestered him about knowing what was wrong.

“Okay then.” Minghao shrugged and picked up his forgotten glass of wine.

They both sat in silence and watched the tv, cuddling under Minghao’s fluffy red blanket. Mingyu grabbed another cookie and threw his other arm around the Minghao’s shoulder.

“Is this what you were planning on doing the entire night?” Mingyu asked, after he had eaten the cookie.

Minghao nodded simply and dipped in his wine. “Well, it’s a good thing I came then.” The older said, smiling softly. “I wouldn’t have left if I’d known you’d be by yourself. I thought you’d invite Seokmin or something.”

Minghao scoffed, “You’re hilarious if you think he’s leaving Soonyoung. He has the flu for the past week and Seokmin’s been freaking out.

“Oh…I actually realized that I've been absent in everyone’s life. It feels lonely.” Mingyu mumbled. Minghao wasn’t looking at him, but he was sure the older was pouting.

“I personally think it’s fine. You’ve been taking time for yourself and your relationship problems…” That was probably Minghao speaking as Mingyu’s best friend.

“Oh, well I guess it’s good you feel that way. You  _ are  _ my best friend.” Minghao winced at the words and he didn’t know if he was just hearing things, but the words sounded stiff and forced as they came out of Mingyu’s mouth.

As Minghao was reaching for his cup, Mingyu took it out of his hands and brought it up to his lips. Minghao had to stop himself from staring at Mingyu’s lips.

“Noo that’s for me,” Minghao whined, trying time grab the cup that Mingyu pulled out of his reach.

“If you don’t let me drink, I’ll have it straight from the bottle. You know that.” 

Minghao gave his typical, practiced sigh that the older gave into every time and Mingyu mirrored the pout that was in his face. “I’m not getting a new glass.” Then Mingyu finished the liquid in the cup.

At that point, neither of them were paying attention to the tv and their attention was on each other. The cookies were left cold on the coffee table in front of them, and they both stared at each other.

By then, all the wine Minghao had drank was getting to him and he was feeling quite reckless.

“You hurt me sometimes, you know?” Minghao mumbled, a small pout was on his face and he looked comically hurt. His speech was slowly becoming slurred and unintelligible. 

“...really?” Mingyu asked, hesitation evident in his voice.

He  _ sort of _ wanted to hear what the younger said, but at the same time, he would rather hear  _ sober  _ Minghao tell him. But, that might never happen, so he just decided to listen now.

“Yeah,” Minghao said, nodding his head. “You leave me alone a lot. With other people too much.” 

Mingyu didn’t say anything, so Minghao took that as an invitation to keep talking. “It’s been like this for…hm…the two years we’ve lived together.” Minghao whined, the pout never leaving his face. “I like you and that’s so inconsiderate!” 

Minghao laughed at his own words until he looked at Mingyu’s almost somber face, “I’m just kidding, Gyu. Don’t cry!” 

Mingyu smiled at him, “I’m not crying, but, do you really feel that way? Like, for real?” 

Minghao wrinkled his nose. “Do you really think I’d lie about something like this?” He asked. His face got so serious, Mingyu could’ve mistaken him as sober.

“I don’t know. I guess I just wanna know.” The older shrugged, taking a cookie off of the table.

“What is love! Wait, what are we talking about? Oh yeah.”

“So..what if I told you I’ve liked you since high school?” Mingyu asked slowly, trying to gauge out the younger’s reaction. 

“I would probably cry because－wait, do you?” Minghao asked, eyes widening in shock and confusion.

Mingyu gave a small, yet fond, smile and pat the younger’s hair. “Yes, I do.” He said.

True to his word, tears welled in Minghao’s eyes, “I think you’re lying,” he said crossing his arms after he had tried－and failed－to get free from Mingyu’s warm grip.

“But I think I’m being truthful,” The taller replied, a smile on his face as he looked over at Minghao.

The latter let out a rather adorable giggle and threw his arms around Mingyu. His smile was bright despite the small tears in his eyes. Mingyu put his arms around 

Then, they let go and stared at each other. It was different staring at someone and knowing that they feel the same for you. It felt like they didn’t have to hide any previously hidden emotions. The could finally look at each other, eyes true and loving.

Mingyu kissed him. Minghao kissed back.

How  _ right  _ the world felt then.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t come at me I know it sucks, it’s like 4am and I really wanted to post smth for christmas. (may add a second chapter tomorrow, who knows) ((if you notice any spelling mistakes or weird things, pls inform me))
> 
> n e ways, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave kudos and/or comments (feel free to tell me abt your day,, I’d love to know!!) they really give me motivation.
> 
> happy holidays !! <33 <33


End file.
